Unrequitted Love? Or True Destiny!
by xXTrueHeavenlyDestructionXx
Summary: Kagome Thinks Her Love For A Certain Half-Demon is Unrequitted..InuYasha Thinks His Love for The Raven-Haired Miko is Unrequitted..and doesn't deserve the beautiful Miko..Is this Unrequitted love? Or True Destiny!Inu/Kag rated for later lemon


**Mitsuko: ok all here is a short 4 chapter story to tide you over till I can get out the next chapter of Not Without Her Son, sorry about the wait I have been busy and I already had most of this story written so I decided to post it. Hope You like it and yes InuYasha is a bit OOC sorry about that but if he wasn't this story wouldn't work.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Kagome's p.o.v:_

I watched _Him_ as he walked by me, I wondered if he noticed me at all and I sighed.

_Dear Diary, Today I Saw a Boy_

_and i wondered if he noticed me,_

_He took my breath away._

As i wrote in my diary, all I could think about was his sexy smirk, those really long and _Dangerous _fangs, his cute dog ears and those amazing golden amber eyes that seem to twinkle in the sunlight.

_Dear Diary, I can't get him off my mind_

_and it scares me, cuz I've never_

_felt this way._

These feelings were pretty scary but I felt safe when ever I was even near him. So I am not sure what to think.

_No One in this world knows_

_me better then you do,_

_So Diary I'll Confide in you_

I walked to school the next day and caught up with Sango, my best friend, as we started to walk to class I turned my head, noticed that the boy was walking our way and as he passed us I could have sworn he smiled at me. I think I am daydreaming now. As I hear Sango call my name, she sounds distant. "Coming." I yell as I ran to catch up to her, school was a total blur to me today as I walked home that night, I don't even know how I got home with my mind being all in a jumble, all I remember is sitting at my desk in my room writing in my diary again.

_Dear Diary, Today I saw that boy,_

_as he walked by, I thought he_

_smiled at me._

'Omg did he really smile at me, or was that my imagination...must be by Imagination,' Kagome thought as she laid her pencil down for a minute and thought about the Hanyou InuYasha, With Shining Silver locks down to his Mid-thighs always pulled back into a loose ponytail, those Golden Amber eyes that if looked into them that they could see into your soul, and lets not forget those sexy, dangerous fangs. She picked her pencil back up and started writing in her diary again.

_And I wondered, Does he know_

_what's in my heart, I tried to smile,_

_But I can hardly breathe._

_Should I tell him how I feel_

_Or will that scare him away,_

_Diary, Tell me what to do,_

_Please tell me what to say._

I closed my diary for the night, get up and shut my light off and climb in to bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Next morning I hear my alarm go off and I get up get my clothes and walk into the bathroon, set my clothes on the toilet and turn on the hot water and alittle bit of cold and get into the shower. After I walk out of my bathroom I go get my school bag and go downstairs to eat. I call Sango, to see if she wants to walk to school together today and she says "Yea sure, do you mind if Miroku walks with us?"

"No I don't mind, it will be nice to see him again."

Miroku, Sango and I walked to school together and the conversation was light as Miroku stood in the middle of Sango and I, me occupied in my mind thinking still about a Certain Inu-Hanyou that I know, I was knocked out of my daydream when I heard Sango Yell "HENTAI!!!" and I heard a 'SLAP'. As I looked over my shoulder, saw Miroku with a red handprint on his face and laughed as I continued walking, shouting over my shoulder, "Should have known to keep your hand to yourself Roku."

(At Lunch In The Hall)

I sat at a Table all by myself as I ate my lunch waiting for Miroku, Sango and Komika. (Her 'Little Sister', My own character and also not her real sister Kagome's mom adopted her after her parents Died.)

I drifted into daydreams of a certain inu half demon, dreamy golden eyes and those adorable fuzzy dog ears.

I was snapped out of my daydreams by someone clearing their throat and tapping my shoulder, I started, looking up I found myself looking into the sparkling, royal blue eyes of my sister.

"Hey Kagome, daydreaming again? Haha."

"Hey Mika...uh...no! Just thinking."

"Uh huh!! Anyway can you help me study tonight?" Komika asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

(After School)

I was walking home after school thinking about InuYasha, and the next thing I know I feel myself falling, waiting for the impact of the ground, but it never comes. I feel a hand holding my waist keeping me from falling, so I look up and lose myself in the most beautiful golden eyes ever.

"Daydreaming?" InuYasha says smiling, one fang pokes out from his bottom lip.

"...um...no but thanks for helping me." I stutter.

"Your welcome." He replies.

"I must be going, I have alot of homework." I say as I run off.

I run all the way home and up to my room, embarrassed at being caught daydreaming. Laying on my bed, trying to catch my breath, knowing how stupid I must have looked to InuYasha, it is hard to keep the blush from crossing my face when I think about him touching my hand. I stand up and walk over to my desk, sit down and open my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_One touch of his hand,_

_Now I can't wait to see that boy again._

_He smiled,_

_And I thought my heart could fly._

_Diary, Do you think that we'll be more than friends?_

_Yeahea yeahea yea oh._

_I've got a feeling we'll be so much more.. than friends._

I close my diary and walk to my bed, lay down and fall asleep. Dreaming of InuYasha as usual.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mitsuko: well there you have it the first chapter of **_**Unrequited Love? Or True Destiny? **_**Hope You enjoyed please let me know. Please R&R.**


End file.
